ON FOREIGN SOIL
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Hazel Marie Sanchez is a Sergeant of the Army Reserves. One minute she is being thrown off a seven story building by Vietnamese men, then the next she finds herself in the NarutoVerse which she knows very little about. What happens when she becomes an asset to the Leaf Shinobi and when the Akatsuki hear about this woman with very dangerous weapons? Possible Pairings.


"Sergeant Sanchez, we have to retreat!" Sergeant Charleston yelled as a canon exploded about twenty feet away. "There's too many of them."

"Our orders were to take back this building! We have no chance if we retreat now!" Sergeant Sanchez yelled back over the artillery fire around the squadron.

"Sanchez, there is only ten of us left! We have to regroup with the other squadrons unless we want to be killed here!" Private Anderson snapped.

"I don't know about you orders Anderson, but my orders were to take back this building before the Vietnamese have full control of it," Hazel snapped as she shot several enemies with her AK-47.

"Leave her, let's get out of here!" Charleston snapped as he backed towards the door. "She is too hot-headed to know when to quit when it is hopeless!"

"Yes sir," several of the men yelled and backed towards the door leaving Sanchez .

Sanchez snorted and pulled out two hand grenades and threw them at the enemies before running to the stairs and going to the last level, which was the seventh level. She reloaded her AK-47 as she ran up the stairs and kicked open the door to take on the next group of enemies but froze when she felt a handgun against the back of her neck.

"Careless American woman," the man spoke.

"Surrender or die," Sanchez hissed out only to b hit in the back of her head.

She stumbled forward and two men grabbed her arms, not bothering to disarm her and dragged her towards a set of doors that led outside to the balcony. Sanchez started struggling but she was hit in the back of the head to knock her out then they threw her over the edge.

"Sanchez!" Several of her team yelled as they saw her fall from the tree line but couldn't do anything since the Vietnamese fired their machine guns at the treeline and they had to duck. "Damn it, we shouldn't have left her! She wouldn't have survived that fall even if she had been religious."

"It's too late now to change anything," Anderson spoke as they retreated farther into the trees. "Captain is going yell at us though for abandoning our teammate."

"Tell him she died in action, since that's the truth," Charleston muttered. "That way everyone honors her like she should be for staying behind and not running like we did. She was one of us and took care of us better than any other sergeant we have had lead us."

"Let's get out of here. General Danton will be waiting at rendezvous," Stanton muttered then they all got into formation and hurried their pace to get out of there, but remained quiet the rest of the time to honor their only female companion who had fallen.

* * *

I was falling, but all I could see was darkness. No matter what way I turned my head, I couldn't find where I was or where I was going. The only comfort I had while I was falling through this blackness, was the weight of my army gear. If, and when I finally landed, I was either going to hurt like hell afterwards or I was going to not survive. I hoped to survive though, I have broken almost every single bone in my body over the past several years of being in the Army Reserves and pushing myself beyond my limits every day.

* * *

Something flew across the sky and disappeared in the forest, then there was a huge boom as whatever it was hit the ground. Kakashi frowned over the edge of his Ichi Ichi Paradise as he saw a dust cloud appear over the trees and stood up from atop the fourth Hokage's head. He put his book away and jumped down from his spot and jumped over the roofs towards where the dust cloud had started from and ran through the forest and found a large crater near the lake.

He frowned as he saw four ANBU there, each with their issued katanas out as they stood around the edge of the crater and turned their masked faces towards the center of it. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and walked forward as the dust finally fell back to the ground and he frowned as his eyes finally let him see all the form in the crater.

A young woman in strange clothing and items was sitting up holding something, that was the same color as kunais, in both hands. Her pants looked like shinobi cargo pants but the designs of her uniform was unknown. She had a hat on and her black hair was pulled back in a low bun. She lifted her head and he saw blood roll down the left side of her face and Kakashi blinked in surprise at her eyes. The left one was sky blue while the right eye was a hazel green. She got in a crouch slowly and aimed the thing in her hands around her. Across the left side of her outer tan vest was a name, "Sanchez."

"Who are you and where am I?" Her voice was harsh but had a hint of fear that Kakashi could sense.

"We are ANBU Black Ops of Konohagakure, and you are three miles outside our village. Who are you and why are your clothing and items so foreign?"

"I am Sergeant Hazel Marie Sanchez of the United States of America Army Reserves. How close am I to the Cambodian border?" the girl asked her eyes narrowed and they heard a click as she pulled a part of the item in her hand back and it then moved back into place.

"We do not know of this Cambodia you talk about. You are with in one of the five great shinobi nations," one of the ANBU spoke and Kakashi saw him tighten his grip on his sword.

"It's like I've been thrown to the Japanese," Hazel Marie muttered. "Kunai, Katana, Ninja clothing... Fuck..."

"We are Shinobi, a more defined version of ninja," Kakashi spoke as he slowly stepped into the crater.

"You come any closer old man and I'll shoot you," she snapped and pointed the end of the thing in her hand towards him. "For all I know, you are the enemy I have been ordered to kill."

"We are no enemy of you. Lower your strange weapon."

"It is called a gun," she mumbled as she slowly started backing out of the crater in between two of the ANBU. They moved towards her and she spun around and there was a loud sound and one of the ANBU fell, blood coating his white vest and there was a small circular hole in his shoulder. "Back off or you'll loose one of your teammates."

"Back up ANBU," Kakashi spoke calmly and they fell back to stand behind Kakashi while the injured ANBU twitched on the ground. "Are you okay Crow?"

"What the fuck did she do to me?" the injured man groaned as he held his shoulder close. "It burns worse than any other injury I have ever recieved."

"Its called being hit with a bullet," Hazel snorted as she finally got out of the crater. "Put away your weapons and I'll do the same."

The ANBU slowly sheathed their katanas while Kakashi slid his kunai into his pouch and she let go of her 'gun' as she called it and it fell to her side on a strap around her neck. She walked over to the injured ANBU and knelt down and pressed her hands to his bloody wound. She pulled something out of a pouch in her vest and Kakashi recognized it as bandages. She pulled out a dagger and cut off his vest and underarmor and then bandaged his shoulder before pulling out a syringe and plunged it into his upper arm.

"That should help take away the sting of the wound. Guess you guys really are not enemies if you have never even seen a gun or even been injured by one," She spoke quietly as she got to her feet and backed away slowly with her hands slightly away from her body.

"Thanks," Crow murmured as he sat up slowly. "Forgive me Hazel Marie for startling you so."

"I have been in the military for four years, I don't trust people easily," she spoke calmly as the ANBU hurried over to their injured companion and helped him stand up. "At least you have reliable companions, mine abandoned me just before I somehow came here."

"Hazel Marie, will you please come with us back to the village so we can interrogate you and make sure you are not a threat to the village," Cat ANBU spoke calmly and the small woman nodded slowly.

"Don't expect me to give you my weapons though. If you really do not have any knowledge of them then it will do you more harm then good to take them," she spoke quietly, "but I promise not to shoot anyone unless they are a threat to everyone."

"That is reasonable arrangement," Kakashi spoke calmly. "I'll take her to see the Hokage, you take Crow to the hospital and make sure he is bandaged better."

"Very well Kakashi, we leave her to you," Cat bowed his head before the four disappeared from the clearing.

"Talk about stealth movement," Hazel snorted. "Wish I could move like that, maybe I wouldn't have been almost killed on my last mission if I had ninja stealth."

"Maybe if we find you trustworthy, you can learn about chakra and how to control it like our shinobi," Kakashi spoke as he started walking towards the village. "This way."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask when he heard her walking behind him and led her towards the village. This day had gotten entertaining since her fall into the forest.


End file.
